


You Bring Out The Devil In Me

by Bex90



Series: Mickey and Ian: A D/s Relationship [4]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: All the Smut, Dom!Mickey, GW day 1 - Sexy Times, GW2016, M/M, Sub!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little D/s playtime</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bring Out The Devil In Me

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been watching a little too much porn recently...

Ian was lying on his stomach with his arms tucked under his chin, staring at the array of toys spread out in front of him on the bed. He’d been given the task of deciding which one he wanted up his ass. It was a hard decision, they all had their merits. Some were large and made him feel full in the most delicious way. Others vibrated and would get him off quicker.  
Usually Mickey decided and Ian didn’t even get a say, but for some reason Mickey wanted Ian to decide. But Ian knew better than to question his Dom. He’d learnt the hard way more than once.  
For his part, Mickey was doing his best to distract Ian by fucking him with a few well lubed fingers. Ian’s eyes rolled back into his head as Mickey hit his prostate yet again.

“Choose one yet?” Mickey asked as he licked and nipped his way up Ian’s back, managing to keep his fingers firmly lodged in the redhead’s ass. Ian shivered under Mickey’s ministrations, his cock getting impossibly hard even though it was trapped under his body.  
“This one” Ian said, holding it out to Mickey, who grinned as he slowly removed his fingers. Ian whimpered at the emptiness. Mickey’s ears caught the small sound and he made sure to keep a hand on Ian’s back as he shifted to straddle the redhead’s legs. The toy Ian chose was long, thick, ribbed and the best part was that it vibrated.  
“Give me your hands” Mickey instructed as he leant over and reached for a pair of soft leather cuffs that sat on the bed side table. Ian presented his clasped hands to his Dom. Mickey popped the cap of the lube and let a generous stream drop over the vibrator and Ian’s crack.  
“You ready?” Mickey asked as he slapped Ian’s ass a few times.  
“Yes Sir” Ian rolled his hips and presented his ass to his Dom. Mickey ran the tip of the vibrator along Ian’s cracking, causing the sub to shiver. Ian moaned and curled his toes and the toy entered him. Once the base was flush against Ian’s ass Mickey sat back on his heels and picked up the small remote, flicking it to the lowest setting.  
“Fuuuuck!” Ian moaned again, his eyes rolling back into his head.  
“Don’t get too excited, you’ve got a long while to go” Mickey smirked, his own dick hardening in his jeans. Mickey shifted off Ian’s legs, placed his hands on Ian’s hips and flipped the redhead. Ian giggled blissfully as he watched his Dom discard his jeans and climb back onto the bed, swinging a leg over Ian’s body and carefully sitting on his chest.  
“Ok?” Mickey looked down at Ian who nodded, breathing deeply through his nose. Ian turned his attention to Mickey’s hard cock that was hovering over his face. He stuck out his tongue and licked at the underside, like he was licking at a popsicle.  
“Please Sir?” Ian asked between licks. Mickey smirked and guided his dick into Ian’s open mouth. Mickey ran his hand through Ian’s hair and gripped it tightly as he began to fuck Ian’s mouth. With his free hand, Mickey fiddled with the vibrator setting, causing Ian to moan and wriggle under him. Ian bent his knees, planting his feet firmly on the bed. Mickey smirked down at Ian as he released his hold on the red hair and traced the firm line of Ian’s jaw down to his chin. Fuck he loved this guy more than he ever thought he could.

Ian expertly brought Mickey to the edge and swallowed every last drop. Mickey collapsed on the bed next to Ian, the remote landing on his chest.  
“C’mon Mick” Ian whined, rolling onto his side and resting his head on Mickey’s chest inches away from the remote.  
“What’re you talking about?” Mickey chuckled as he picked up the remote and moved it out of Ian’s reach. Ian pouted as he rolled further so he was half lying on top of Mickey.  
“You’re so fucking mean!” Ian whinged as Mickey upped the vibrator.  
“Ay, watch it!” Mickey chastised with a swat to Ian’s ass. Ian buried his face in the dip between Mickey’s shoulder and neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin there. Mickey moaned and threw his head back into the pillows, inadvertently giving Ian more access. Ian was quick to take advantage of his Dom’s distraction, moving his leg and using it as leverage to pull himself completely on top of Mickey.  
“Please let me cum, Sir” Ian begged, humping Mickey’s leg. Ian yelped when Mickey turned the vibrator up to its highest setting and flipped Ian over onto his back. Ian’s eyes were blown as Mickey hovered over him, gazing his teeth over the redhead’s chin and up to his ear.  
“Cum for me baby” Mickey whispered hotly. It was all the encouragement Ian needed, he shot hot ribbons all over his own stomach. 

“Holy shit” Ian said a little while later. “What have you been watching?”  
After Ian had cum Mickey undid the cuffs and removed the vibrator and they cleaned up before returning to bed. Ian laid his head on Mickey’s chest tracing patterns on his Dom’s pale skin.  
“Have you heard of this thing called Tumblr?” Mickey asked. “That site is the shit”  
Ian laughed heartily. “Yeah, I have. You’ll have to show me your inspiration someday”  
Without warning Mickey flipped them so Ian was lying flat on his back and pinned the redhead’s hands above his head. Ian eyes went wide, a knowing smirk playing on his lips. Mickey leant down and kissed Ian deeply, his tongue pushing its way into the redhead’s mouth. Ian groaned dirtily as Mickey sucked on his lower lip before moving now to his nipples and lightly chewing on them. Ian moved his hips so their cocks rubbed together and Mickey moaned at the contact.  
“What do you know about chastity?” Mickey whispered in Ian’s ear as he caught Ian’s cock in his free hand and squeezed.


End file.
